In your eyes
by Khellamendra Dueir
Summary: It's a Seto/Jou fic. It's just one you have to read to understand.


**Story has been updated to fix spelling and grammar.**

**Seto's POV is normal, Jou POV in bold.**

**In your eyes**

**By: Khellamendra Dueir**

I see it in your eyes, the questions. You want answers that I can't give you. I try to look away but you stop me with those gentle hands and make me face you. For a moment I'm lost in those muddy eyes that are so close to tears but still I do nothing. All I can do is stare at you blankly.You open your mouth but close it, unsure of what to say, what to ask. But one obstacle has never stopped you before. You look at me again and ask me that question. It's only one word but it's more than enough. "Why?"

I want so much to look anywhere but into those eyes. What can I say to you that will make it all better? I know before I finish that thought that there isn't anything. There was never a way for this to end well. I push you roughly away and you fall backwards with a yelp of surprise, looking at me with total shock. I stand up and stare down at you, my eyes cold and empty. "Did you actually think I could possibly love some pathetic whiny dog such as yourself?" I chuckle but it's empty, fake though I know you can't tell the difference.

Your eyes show me that. That look of betrayal and pain that my words have created. My heart breaks to see you like this but I ignore it. I can't falter now, for your sake I can't stop. "How predictable of you. Only someone as pathetic and stupid as you could possible have believed that someone as important as I would even seriously give you any thought."

_It's so easy. Just say the opposite of what you say._

The tears form in your eyes and fall down your face. You don't make any move to stop them, you don't move at all. You just stare at me with those eyes.

_Destroy everything. Make sure to play the parts perfectly._

I give you my best smirk and slide the mask into place. "You make me sick. How could you ever think I could love trash like you."

_Find the right words and destroy everything. _

You're shaking now from both anguish and anger. You stand up and stare at me as if you hadn't heard me right but you know you have and it hits you fast. The tears never stop and you look at me with such hatred. Yes hate me. You have to. For your sake hate me. I turn my back on you. You yell at me to stop and to not turn my back on you. Of course I do my best to I pretend as if I'm ignoring it. I don't take orders from people and you knows it but that doesn't stop you. You keep yelling until they cease being angry and become desperate as I walk further away. I act as if I don't care but inside my heart breaks into a million pieces.

_For you to be happy you must be sad._

You've stopped yelling now, to tired to keep on. You've broken into to more tears. I can hear you sobbing as I walk away but I don't look back. If I do I know I won't be able to keep going. Tears stream down my face as well but I don't let you see. I can't let you know it was all an act. This was all my fault, if I hadn't led you into believing I would do you any good, if I hadn't made you think I could make you happy this wouldn't have happened.

_No matter what...never show them the truth_

**Why?**

**How could things have come to this? What did I do wrong?**

**You were sitting on the bench in the park looking at me. We were happy just moment ago when you got such a far away look and sat down. I didn't understand what was going on and tried to comfort you when you slapped my hand away.**

"**It's over"**

**I looked at you stunned. Did you really just say that to me? After all we had been through, all we did, just like that? I waited for you to continue but you don't you just stare at the ground. Pain wells up in my heart but so does anger. How can you just say that to me? It hurts but I can't let it go that easily. I turn your face to mine searching for an answer.**

"**Why"**

**It's all I can ask. You look so lost but you still won't answer me. I try to get an answer but you push me away and I hit the ground. It hurt a lot more then it should have, perhaps because I'm surprised you'd do that to me. You almost look sorry but then that familiar face appears, the one that we all saw at Duelist Kingdom. That cruel look you reserve only for your rivals and those you hate. Why are you looking at me like I'm one of those people?**

"**Did you actually think I could possibly love some pathetic whiny dog such as yourself?"**

**The familiar nickname you gave me before we were together. That hateful name that you know I despise so much. You knew but still you used it against me. How can you do this to me? One after the other they hit me, the insults that I thought you had long ceased to use to describe me but now you throw them back in my face. I can't stop the tears, I don't want to I'm too shocked to move. Trash? Is that all I am to you now? I just want to scream at you but I can't form the words, the pain in my heart is too great. You turn your back on me and start to walk away and out of my life. But I can't let you. This isn't you. This isn't the same man I made love to, who on that night promised to forever love me and that no matter what we would never be apart. I remember that night so clearly and surely you do too so how can you act as if it never happened?**

**I finally manage to find my voice and yell at you to stop but you never did follow orders did you? We both know I've never been one to give up. I keep yelling as my throat gets sore and eventually I have to stop but you don't. You keep going, walking in that arrogant way you have a habit of doing, the walk that lets the person know they are nothing and you've decided they aren't worth your time anymore. How can you do that to me?! I break down in the park where you left me. I know you hear me but still you don't stop, you don't even pause. I feel my heart being destroyed in my chest as you disappear from sight.**

**Why?**

I finally manage to get out of your sight and suddenly break down.

My dearest lover I wish I had realized it earlier. I do remember that night when you came to me and asked me to make you mine forever. It was the happiest day of my life and I have broken that. I took your innocence from you and crushed it. I am worse than anything you could ever thing of. I don't deserve to live after all of this but now you can go on and forget me.Your friends mean everything to you. You have known them far longer than me and all of you hold a much deeper bond then I could ever hope to have with you. You have always depended on them, needed them. That is what you told me. Now you can truly be happy again.

My dearest love, don't worry, for now...

They will accept you again.

The End


End file.
